


Defective Pensieve

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cock Rings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Instability, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, implied Lucius/james
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: “James è la sua pozione per l’eterna giovinezza, un unguento che rinfresca la sua mente e scaccia la stanchezza di una vita vissuta nel modo sbagliato.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Che. Cazzo. Di. Parto.  
> Questa dannatissima fic era nata come pwp molto porn e senza impegno per la prima settimana delle Bad Wrong Weeks, e guardate dove siamo arrivati *loud sob*  
> Detto questo, però, non posso che essere profondamente orgoglioso di essere riuscito a portare a termine un lavoro di queste dimensioni, il più importante dal punto di vista quantitativo che io abbia mai prodotto (non tengo conto della mia prima, imbarazzantissima, e fortunatamente ormai andata perduta fanfiction a capitoli…)

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Harry Potter  
**_Personaggi_** : Lucius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter  
**_Raiting_** : NC17  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 13154  
**_Avvisi_** : Age Difference, BDSM, Implied James/Lucius  
**_Genere_** : Erotico, Angst, Introspettivo,  
**_Betareaders_** : Nuki-senpai  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Che. Cazzo. Di. Parto.  
Questa dannatissima fic era nata come pwp molto porn e senza impegno per la prima settimana delle Bad Wrong Weeks, e guardate dove siamo arrivati *loud sob*  
Detto questo, però, non posso che essere profondamente orgoglioso di essere riuscito a portare a termine un lavoro di queste dimensioni, il più importante dal punto di vista quantitativo che io abbia mai prodotto (non tengo conto della mia prima, imbarazzantissima, e fortunatamente ormai andata perduta fanfiction a capitoli…)  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : “ _James è la sua pozione per l’eterna giovinezza, un unguento che rinfresca la sua mente e scaccia la stanchezza di una vita vissuta nel modo sbagliato_.”

**_DEFECTIVE PENSIEVE_ **

L'aria è stranamente afosa in quella mattinata di agosto e la campagna inglese pare un enorme polmone che respira placido sotto al sole cocente. Le cicale sembrano un coro impazzito e in lontananza qualche uccello si lascia trasportare delle correnti appena fresche che, di tanto in tanto, smuovono i prati e le fronde degli alberi donando una parvenza di refrigerio.  
Tutto quel caldo comunque non raggiunge l'interno del cottage che Lucius e Narcissa hanno acquistato dopo la guerra e nel quale poter vivere la loro vecchiaia in tranquillità, il più possibile lontani dalla frenesia della città e dai giornalisti. La donna in particolar modo ha insistito con veemenza per portare via il marito da Londra, soprattutto in seguito al suo soggiorno nella prigione di Azkaban dalla quale è uscito profondamente debilitato e “ _lontano dalla persona che era un tempo_ ”, a parere della stessa Narcissa.  
Hanno provato a vivere insieme al figlio e alla nuora fra le mura del Malfoy Manor, occupando delle stanze non immediatamente adiacenti alle loro per dar comunque la giusta privacy, ma era risultato chiaro quanto quella sistemazione fosse impossibile da sopportare. Immediatamente dopo la prigionia Lucius era stato vittima di un sonno agitato da incubi terribili, il senso di colpa e l’umiliazione pubblica si mischiavano agli orrori che i Dissennatori gli avevano fatto rivivere, il pensiero della sua famiglia l’unico punto fermo che gli era rimasto. Ma persino le mura di quella che era stata la sua dimora sicura possedevano ormai gli stessi effetti che quelle viscide creature sapevano infondere nelle persone; più di una volta Narcissa era stata svegliata nel cuore della notte dalle urla strazianti del marito, dovendo poi chiamare il figlio per farsi aiutare nel calmare l’uomo dalle crisi che seguivano i suoi incubi.  
Lucius aveva dovuto smettere di tenere la bacchetta al di sotto del cuscino. Inizialmente aveva detto che fosse per sentirsi più sicuro e nessuno aveva avuto da ridire; lo stesso Draco era solito dormire con la propria bacchetta nella federa, in modo da poterla stringere durante il sonno e trarne un senso di pace. Ma in seguito ad un episodio che aveva visto una maledizione scaturire dalla bacchetta di Lucius, terrorizzato dalle visioni nei suoi sogni, e sfiorare una Narcissa impietrita dallo spavento avevano tutti optato per tenere l’uomo lontano da qualsiasi strumento magico.  
Questo non aveva certo aiutato Lucius che al contrario aveva iniziato a sentirsi nuovamente un prigioniero in casa propria, vittima indifesa di carnefici invisibili e capaci di scuotergli la mente.  
Nonostante tutto cambiare casa si era dimostrata essere una svolta positiva. Narcissa aveva suggerito anche al figlio di trovare una diversa sistemazione per iniziare la sua nuova vita ma Draco era stato ferreo: preferiva affrontare i suoi demoni e sovrascrivere i terribili ricordi presenti in quelle mura con quelli meravigliosi della propria famiglia. E così era stato; dopo la nascita di Scorpius il Manor era tornato a essere una vera casa e non una prigione di ricordi pesanti come piombo.  
Il piccolo era stato una benedizione anche per la salute di Lucius, il quale era riuscito ad aggrapparsi al nipotino come sua ancora di salvataggio, un punto di colore in quella vita che ormai era divenuta solo in bianco e nero.  
Questo però non voleva dire che l’uomo stesse bene, al contrario di cosa credevano sua moglie in primis e tutta la sua famiglia di conseguenza. La sola differenza era che, con il tempo, Lucius aveva imparato a nascondere i sintomi del proprio dolore a coloro che più gli erano vicini, aveva nuovamente insegnato a se stesso come reprimere ognuna delle proprie emozioni in presenza di Narcissa, di Draco e soprattutto di Scorpius, per poi permettere loro di divampare e divorargli la pelle e i muscoli solo quando non vi era nessuno al suo fianco, nessuno ad assistere alla sua disfatta.  
Eppure, c’erano un paio di occhi ai quali gli era difficile mentire.  
Il cottage è all’apparenza stranamente silenzioso, il calore dell’aria e del sole che vengono respinti da un semplice ma potente incantesimo termico posto a protezione dell’intera casa. Narcissa si è recata al Manor per adempiere ai suoi dolci doveri di nonna mentre Lucius è rimasto in campagna, adducendo la sua scelta all'impossibilità di avvicinarsi alla sua vecchia casa senza essere colto da una crisi. Questo corrisponde solo parzialmente al vero, cosa che i suoi parenti non sono comunque tenuti a sapere, e l’uomo ha ormai smesso di sentirsi sbagliato nel mentire alla propria famiglia.  
Loro non sanno, non capiscono, quanto lui abbia bisogno di sentirsi vivo…  
La stanza di lettura è la sua preferita in assoluto. Sua moglie gli ha creato quell’angolo di casa affinché lui possa nuovamente avere qualcosa da sentire come proprio, un luogo dove potersi rifugiarsi, e l’uomo quasi ride al pensiero. Se solo fosse a conoscenza di cosa, esattamente, gli fa scattar dentro un delizioso impeto di possessione.  
Ad ogni modo è il luogo perfetto per fungere da ingresso al suo inferno mascherato da paradiso perché nessuno ha il permesso di entrarvi senza sua espressa conferma.  
Il ragazzino davanti a lui si agita appena, impossibilitato dalla giovane età a dimostrare un migliore autocontrollo e proprio nel momento in cui Lucius ripensa a quanto il suo piccolo giocattolino sia migliorato e a quale premio dargli per questo, lo vede agitarsi ancora mugugnando qualcosa contro il bavaglio -forse solo un gemito- e l’uomo si rende conto che per un premio la strada è ancora lunga.  
« Fermo. » gli ricorda, la voce roca e stanca che striscia sul pavimento e si infila fra le pieghe dei libri, come un serpente malato, arrivando quasi in ritardo alle orecchie di quel giovane ragazzo che, Lucius lo può vedere bene, arriccia le labbra in un ghigno di sfida attorno al bavaglio che gli impedisce di parlare liberamente, il nodo su quel tessuto scuro stretto fra i suoi denti e bagnato dalla sua saliva.  
La prima volta che ha visto James è stato in un pomeriggio di inizio estate altrettanto caldo.  
Con l’inizio della sua frequentazione della scuola Scorpius aveva anche cominciato a farsi degli amici. Non gli era stato facile visto come il sentimento di sfiducia nei confronti del suo cognome si era trascinato ancora negli anni, nonostante tutto, ma il ragazzo si era impegnato strenuamente per non permettere alla storia della sua famiglia di intralciare la sua vita. E con lentezza aveva stretto una profonda amicizia con Albus, il secondogenito della famiglia Potter. Dall’amicizia a scuola si era passati alle lettere durante l’estate e con l’invito a presentarsi alla Tana per uno dei famosi pranzi domenicali Scorpius era di fatto entrato a far parte dell’enorme famiglia Potter-Weasley. Questo aveva in qualche modo costretto sia Draco che Harry a mantenere fra loro dei rapporti quantomeno pacifici per il bene dell’amicizia che lega i due ragazzi; entrambi hanno insegnato alla rispettiva prole che l’integrazione è la vera arma contro la paura, che abbattere i pregiudizi è sinceramente importante, ma quando si sono trovati a dover far tabula rasa di tutto ciò che hanno condiviso e ricominciare da capo ci sono stati non pochi problemi.  
Nonostante tutto le cose si sono sistemate e i Potter hanno iniziato a frequentare non solo il Manor ma anche il cottage, dove Scorpius adora passare le estati in compagnia dei nonni. Ed è stato proprio in occasione di una visita del nipote che Lucius ha fatto la conoscenza del primogenito Potter.  
Quel giorno non era uno dei migliori per l’uomo. I ricordi di una vita come sabbia gli erano rimasti incastrati nelle labbra e negli occhi, a causa degli incubi, e nemmeno un buon tè bevuto nella comodità dell'elegante poltrona nella sua sala di lettura gli aveva donato alcun benessere. Tutti i segreti che aveva mantenuto gli spingevano la gola per poter uscire, il senso di colpa a bruciare il suo stomaco e infiammare le sue vene.  
Quanti particolari, di sé, che nemmeno sua moglie conosce…  
Poi la porta si era aperta senza che nessuno avesse bussato, evento più unico che raro, e gli occhi trasparenti dell’uomo si erano posati sul ragazzo.  
Si era sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi.  
La realtà gli era lentamente scivolata dalle mani, la sua mente stanca aveva proiettato i suoi desideri su quel giovane corpo, e il suo petto aveva sentito nuovamente dopo tutti quegli anni il barlume di qualcosa che poteva assomigliare all'emozione.  
Con il tempo aveva scoperto che il ragazzo porta il suo stesso nome, della persona che per prima è riuscita a oltrepassare le difese di Lucius, alte persino quando era solo un giovane adulto, più vecchio di quanto l'anagrafe non lasciasse intendere. L’uomo è poi venuto a conoscenza di come James fosse andato a cercarlo per la sbarazzina curiosità che porta i giovani ad agire senza pensare, il desiderio di capire cosa effettivamente di Lucius corrispondesse a realtà di tutto quello che gli è stato raccontato.  
Si è trattato di un corteggiamento sottile ma estremamente facile per l’uomo che grazie all’esperienza ha saputo notare gli sguardi del giovane, la confusione nei suoi occhi, il modo con il quale cercava di negarsi se stesso e incontrava inevitabilmente la sconfitta.  
Un movimento della mano di Lucius fa aumentare i gemiti di James, che adesso si agita maggiormente sulla sedia. Un’occhiata da parte dell'uomo è; tutto quello che basta per far sì che il giovane cerchi di controllare le proprie reazioni. Ma non troppo, questo mai, perché James -esattamente come suo nonno- presenta un naturale rigetto per ogni tipo di regola che limiti le sue azioni e la sua libertà.  
« Rimani in silenzio. » gli ha detto Lucius, conscio di come quell'adorabile moccioso cercherà in ogni modo di spingersi il più vicino possibile al limite, danzandoci sopra con impertinenza fino al momento in cui l'uomo non deciderà che il suo è stato un passo falso e lo punirà di conseguenza.  
“ _La sciocca presunzione della giovinezza_.” si ritrova a pensare, portando la tazza di tè alle labbra e sorseggiandolo con lentezza, osservando divertito il modo in cui James chiude gli occhi e gonfia il petto, strattonando per cocciuto orgoglio i lacci che gli tengono legati i polsi dietro la schiena. Lucius si congratula con se stesso per l’ottimo acquisto, effettuato in un discreto negozio di Nocturne Alley; le funi magiche si stringono in modo delizioso alla pelle ambrata di James, delineandone i muscoli e limitando di molto i suoi movimenti. Quando le ha srotolate e ha recitato il veloce incanto per metterle in moto queste si sono arpionate al più giovane e lo hanno costretto su quella scomoda e fredda sedia di metallo, impossibilitato ad alzarsi, muoversi o liberarsi in qualche modo. Un altro acquisto è stato il vibratore che Lucius si è premurato di inserire all’interno del ragazzo e che in quel momento sta stuzzicando la sua prostata, l’anello in plastica attorno alla base del suo membro che gli impedisce però di raggiungere l’orgasmo. L’uomo si è mostrato incuriosito e profondamente affascinato da tutta una serie di giocattoli che, ne è certo, avrebbero reso la sua permanenza nei sotterranei di Hogwarts di gran lunga più piacevole.  
Lucius continua a bere il proprio tè, gustandolo in lenti sorsi che servono più a mantenere sulle spine il ragazzo davanti a lui più che per un reale desiderio di bere. Sorseggia la bevanda con estrema lentezza, spostando gli occhi da James e comportandosi come se lui non esistesse; ha imparato a conoscerlo e sa quanto gli procuri un profondo senso di fastidio l’essere ignorato.  
Immediatamente, al di fuori del suo campo visivo, gli giungono alle orecchie una serie di mugolii e il suono delle corde che si tendono.  
Abbassa la tazza mentre posa di nuovo lo sguardo sul giovane e, come volevasi dimostrare, James sta spingendo il busto in avanti per quanto le corde gli permettano, facendole entrare appena nella pelle e sfregare la sua epidermide, con gli occhi scuri attraversati da un profondo dolore che le sue parole non sarebbero mai in grado di spiegare.  
Stanno giocando da molto per gli standard ai quali ha abituato il ragazzo, Lucius si sta divertendo parecchio a prolungare la leggera agonia del suo giocattolino preferito, e per questo le reazioni di James sono sempre più sincere e viscerali man mano che il tempo passa, scandito dall’orologio a colonna posto in un angolo della sala.  
Lucius posa la tazza sul tavolino a fianco della poltrona, aggrappandosi con dita appena tremanti al bracciolo e usandolo per alzarsi in piedi. Si muove con gesti lenti, in parte calcolati e in parte dovuti all’apatia che ha reso ogni suo gesto più lento e difficile, prendendo il suo adorato bastone da passeggio e picchiettandolo sul parquet ad ognuno dei suoi passi verso il giovane.  
Si ferma esattamente davanti a lui, posandogli due dita sulla spalla e imprimendo una leggera pressione. James indietreggia quasi subito con il busto, non tanto per la forza effettivamente usata da Lucius ma più rispondendo al suo muto ordine. Ha smesso di guardarlo, preferendo tenere gli occhi bassi, le guance arrossate in parte dalla vergogna e in parte dall’eccitazione.  
« Non mi piace che la tua pelle si rovini. » sono le parole dell’uomo, la voce come al solito un poco roca e strascicata, lenta come un ombra che piano accarezza un sentiero fatto di vetro rotto e ciottoli appuntiti. Ma James ubbidisce e appoggia la schiena al metallo gelido della sedia, inspirando profondamente e chiudendo gli occhi per calmarsi.  
« Guardami. » è l’ordine successivo e questa volta il ragazzo impiega di più per fare come gli è stato detto, alzando lo sguardo e rispondendo agli occhi come vetro di Lucius con il colore della terra durante un temporale, il fango vivo e pieno di vita del quale così profondamente l’uomo vorrebbe riempirsi.  
James possiede un fuoco che la vita non ha ancora affievolito, una passione che non è stata ancora placata da un mondo al quale non importa nulla delle motivazioni che ti spingono a compiere determinate azioni; se ti trovi dalla parte sbagliata, al momento del conto, paghi un prezzo altissimo.  
Guardarlo ha l’effetto di un Pensatoio, per Lucius, la sensazione fresca del liquido fatto di ricordi e memorie, il leggero vuoto allo stomaco di quando si compie un passo nel passato. Lo riporta ai tempi di Hogwarts, quando occhi altrettanto passionali e infuocati cercavano di smuovere il freddo del quale Lucius si è sempre circondato. Occhi che lo guardavano anche quando non voleva essere visto, occhi che scrutavano la sua anima con la disarmante forza di chi vuole la verità a tutti i costi.  
Le sue dita si alzano ad accarezzare la guancia di James, un James che però non è il suo; perché lo ha lasciato andare, perché lo ha mandato via, perché entrambi si sono sposati con chi ritenevano più opportuno avere nelle proprie vite.  
« Ti avevo dato un ordine, mi pare. » gli dice, spostando il manico del proprio bastone da passeggio al di sotto del suo mento, e c'è solo un secondo di paura negli occhi di James prima che le sue labbra si pieghino attorno al bavaglio. Annuisce, non potendo fare altro.  
« E tu non mi hai ascoltato. » continua l’uomo, divertito da come il giovane lo stia guardando con la frustrazione di non potergli rispondere. Ma non è lui a dettare le regole, lo sa bene, la sola cosa che James può decidere è se tornare oppure no. Lucius è stato chiaro a riguardo, non ha intenzione di corrergli dietro o cercarlo in alcun modo; non importa quanto effettivamente abbia bisogno della sensazione di vitalità che passare quei momenti insieme gli provoca.  
James ha la completa autonomia, ogni volta che terminano, di non tornare mai più, di cancellare tutto quello che hanno condiviso e relegarlo a terribile errore, può persino denunciarlo se è ciò che vuole. Ma appena mette piede in quella casa Lucius diventa il solo in grado di dettare legge sulla mente e sul corpo del più giovane.  
Lo vede agitarsi appena sulla sedia, mugolando e stringendo gli occhi ad un particolare movimento del vibratore al suo interno. Cerca di chiudere le ginocchia, strattonando le corde che gli bloccano le gambe a quelle della sedia, e respira profondamente. Lucius attende, spegnendo con un gesto delle dita la vibrazione. Non è quella la stimolazione che gli vuole donare, ora.  
« Sai benissimo a cosa vai incontro se mi disubbidisci, ragazzo. » continua l’uomo, divertito dalla fiamma di oltraggio e dalla voglia di ribattere che divampa negli occhi di James. Le sue emozioni sono così cristalline, naturali, impulsive; si tratta di una forza primordiale che possiede tutto l’ingenuo impeto di un bambino.  
Lucius se ne bea, quasi volesse dissetare una sete impossibile da placare.  
« E ho in mente una punizione adeguata per far sì che tu smetta di essere così irriverente. » conclude, posando il bastone a terra e dando dei leggeri colpetti alla corda che tiene il ragazzo immobilizzato. Questa risponde celere ai suoi voleri, allentandosi un poco e permettendogli di alleviare la pressione sulla sua prostata rimuovendo il vibratore al suo interno. Durante questa operazione James si appoggia con la fronte al collo dell’uomo, che lo aiuta a reggersi sollevato dalla sedia con un braccio, ed è uno di quei momenti dall’aria fastidiosamente intima, come se loro fossero due amanti legati da un qualche sentimento simile all’affetto.  
Lucius non è sicuro del perché l’idea di un coinvolgimento emotivo fra di loro gli dia un tale fastidio, ma allontana da sé quei pensieri per concentrarsi sull’aspetto puramente fisico di ciò che stanno condividendo. Non è uno stupido, sa benissimo come tutto ciò che sta accadendo in quella stanza, come altre volte prima di quella, sia totalmente immorale e sbagliato. La loro differenza di età dovrebbe essere un deterrente sufficiente per impedir loro di intraprendere determinati atteggiamenti, per non parlare della natura dei loro incontri, ma Lucius preferisce concentrarsi su ciò che riesce a trarre da quei piacevolissimi pomeriggi.  
Perché ogni volta che James entra nella sua sala di lettura, i capelli mai al loro posto e quegli scialbi vestiti Babbani addosso, l’uomo viene riportato indietro nel tempo. Nel suo petto ritorna a battere un cuore più giovane, le sue vene si spandono grazie al sangue fresco che le irrora, i muscoli scossi da brividi che hanno da tempo dimenticato.  
James è la sua pozione per l’eterna giovinezza, un unguento che rinfresca la sua mente e scaccia la stanchezza di una vita vissuta nel modo sbagliato.  
Il ragazzo inarca un poco la schiena mentre lui gli toglie il vibratore, con lentezza affinché senta ogni sporgenza e irregolarità del giocattolo, e il modo in cui il suo respiro cerca disperato di rincorrere se stesso è quasi adorabile. Lo fa nuovamente sedere sulla sedia, posando il vibratore sopra ad un panno steso su di un tavolino e rimettendo al loro posto le corde che costringono il giovane a riassumere la posizione che aveva prima di quella piccola pausa. Le dita appena scheletriche di Lucius ritornano a scivolare piano sul suo viso, dal mento che gli fa alzare fino allo zigomo, prendendo poi la strada per la sua nuca e giungendo al nodo del bavaglio. Si ferma, beandosi dell’aspettativa dipinta sul viso di James di poter essere liberato da quella costrizione, ed è solo dopo un lungo momento fatto di silenzio e occhi che bruciano come fuoco che l’uomo scioglie il nodo, posando anche il bavaglio umido sul tavolino accanto a loro.  
Il giovane ansima e muove la mandibola mentre Lucius si risiede comodamente sulla poltrona, il ticchettio del bastone da passeggio che accompagna il suo cammino.  
« Dimmi James, quale ordine ti ho impartito prima di iniziare a giocare? »  
Gli occhi dell’uomo non si posano sul giovane davanti a lui ma al contrario indugiano sul pomello del proprio bastone da passeggio, le fauci del serpente spalancate in una muta minaccia, un predatore sul punto di divorare tutto ciò che ha difronte a sé. A Lucius piacerebbe credere di essere ancora così, di poter sopraggiungere su James e divorarlo, un pezzo alla volta, togliergli anche il più piccolo brandello di carne dalle ossa, sfamare il proprio bisogno di vita con quella che fa scoppiare i muscoli del giovane; ma non è per niente così. Lucius non è più un serpente ma bensì un ragno, le lunghe zampe che si adoperano per tessere una tela di menzogne e dolore, attendendo pazientemente che una preda vi finisca intrappolata per potergli stringere attorno al corpo matasse e matasse di bugie fino a togliergli ogni via di fuga.  
Quando finalmente i suoi occhi incontrano quelli del ragazzo li vede morbidi come acqua, disperati, il suo viso che si dipinge di quella stessa disperazione che gli fa agitare le ginocchia e mordere il labbro.  
« Per favore… » ansima James, la voce come calda cera che gli cola dalla bocca. Le dita di Lucius compiono un leggerissimo movimento e l’anello alla base del suo membro risponde diligente, rimpicciolendosi un poco. La reazione del ragazzo è semplicemente deliziosa, lo vede gettare la testa all’indietro e dalla sua gola scivola un rantolo, come un ruggito soffocato di un piacere che non è in grado di essere pienamente tale.  
Lucius si concede di deliziarsi di quel suono solo per qualche istante, facendo poi tornare l’anello alla dimensione originaria.  
« Ti ho fatto una domanda. »  
Gli occhi di James saettano verso di lui, una bufera di terra e fiamme, frammenti di maledizioni che non osa lanciargli contro. Delizioso, semplicemente straordinario quanto le sue reazioni non posseggano più un filtro, sottile già di norma ma totalmente annientato dai loro giochi. Ogni suo gemito, ogni suo sospiro, ogni sua occhiata di puro fuoco sembrano alleviare la fame e la sete di Lucius per qualche istante prima che entrambe ritornino ad affondare i propri artigli nella sua gola. È in quei momenti che si sente più vicino a perdere se stesso di quanto non sia mai stato, in quegli istanti nei quali le reazioni di James sono al contempo fonte di ristoro e veleno, momenti nei quali gli anni che ha vissuto gli cadono da dosso come la muta di un serpente.  
« Mi hai detto di stare zitto. » è l’affaticata risposta, giunta dopo attimi che sono serviti a James per raccogliere i pezzi di se stesso. La sua voce è appena bassa, arrochita dal piacere che, comunque, Lucius non gli sta permettendo di assaporare appieno.  
Oh, riconosce quella voce, l’ha sentita numerose volte; nei corridoi fra una lezione e l’altra, a cavallo di una scopa, durante i pasti in Sala Grande, contro il muro di un’aula vuota e inutilizzata…  
L’uomo inarca un sopracciglio, senza spostare gli occhi da quelli morbidi e affamati del giovane davanti a sé.  
« Non credo proprio di aver usato questo lessico. »  
« È uguale-- ! » sbotta il ragazzo, con impazienza, compiendo però uno sforzo per mantenere un tono di voce il più possibile pacato, per non far innervosire maggiormente l’uomo, il quale decide di premiare questo suo impegno glissando sul modo nel quale gli ha risposto.  
« Anche se fosse, voglio che tu mi ripeta l’esatto ordine che ti ho impartito. Non mostrerò ulteriore pazienza a questo riguardo, James. »  
Il suo nome ha un sapore aspro che lo riporta alle lezioni di Pozioni, i fumi acri che dai calderoni si levano con movimenti lenti, assalendo il suo senso dell’olfatto e riempiendogli la mente di parole e ricordi, sensazioni che gli strappano dal petto quel cuore che non è certo di essere riuscito a mantenere intatto.  
« Mi hai ordinato di mantenere il silenzio. » inizia il ragazzo, la voce che come un bambino molto piccolo tenta disperatamente di chiudere i pugni sulla sua attenzione, « Di controllarmi e soprattutto di non sfidarti. »  
Lucius posa la nuca contro lo schienale della poltrona, ammirando il suo adorabile giocattolo con un leggero brillio negli occhi. Lo vede spalancare i suoi, quando se ne accorge, le iridi che saettano sul suo viso con quel retrogusto di terrore che non ha intenzione di comprendere, riconoscere o anche solo accettare.  
Come potrebbe provare paura la stessa persona che ostenta il suo insopportabile coraggio Grifondoro camminando fra i corridoi di Hogwarts sempre a testa alta? Come potrebbe avere paura quello stesso giovane uomo che gli ha ripetuto più volte di come fosse pronto ad accettare le conseguenze di una loro relazione pubblica, dimostrando un’incoscienza che Lucius non era stato in grado di sopportare?  
Non può avere paura il _suo_ James e certamente non di lui.  
« Esattamente. Ma tu non sei in grado di rimanere in silenzio, non è così Potter? » è la serafica domanda dell’uomo, la voce meno fredda e un poco più divertita, e il ragazzo chiude gli occhi un solo istante prima di riaprirli su di lui con un rinnovato fuoco nelle iridi.  
« Dovresti saperlo. » ribatte James, le parole che si costruiscono con lentezza fra le labbra piene, e il sangue di Lucius comincia nuovamente a ribollire nelle proprie vene, un borbottio che ha da sempre caratterizzato i loro incontri clandestini fra le mura antiche del castello, incastrate fra una lezione e l’altra, i pasti, gli insegnanti e i Prefetti.  
L’uomo si concede una risata gelida che gli riverbera dalla cassa toracica, scuotendo piano la testa, e quando torna a guardare il giovane le sue mani sono entrambe sul bastone da passeggio, gli occhi trasparenti come ghiaccio.  
« La tua insolenza dev’essere punita in modo nientemeno che esemplare. » comincia, alzandosi deciso dalla poltrona quasi avesse dimenticato l’instabilità delle proprie gambe. Ed è per questo che una volta in piedi la sua mano si stringe quasi con disperazione al pomello del bastone da passeggio, gli occhi appena spalancati e pervasi da un moto di sorpresa e confusione.  
Ma non dura molto, solo un paio di istanti, e passa veloce prima che inizi a camminare verso il giovane immobilizzato sulla sedia, in trepidante attesa di quale punizione la sua mente possa attuare.  
Dal canto suo, Lucius si sente in bilico tra finzione e realtà, intrappolato in un limbo nel quale è sia giovane che vecchio, dove la persona davanti a lui è sia James -il _suo_ James, arrogante e deliziosamente cocciuto, bellissimo nonostante tutto- e James Sirius, il ragazzino figlio di Harry Potter che non ha saputo placare la propria curiosità ed è andato a cercarlo, facendogli leggere molto più di sé di quanto non avesse avuto intenzione di fare. E fra tutte le cose che Lucius ha letto ce n’è una che ha intenzione di utilizzare per insegnargli quanto sia poco produttivo andare contro le regole che gli ha imposto.  
« Ho intenzione di proporti un gioco. » gli dice, continuando a camminare sino a quando non raggiunge lo schienale della scomodissima sedia sulla quale James è costretto, adagiando una mano sulla sua spalla nuda e piegandosi per parlargli direttamente all’orecchio, « Un gioco di ruolo per la precisione, nel quale fingeremo di essere qualcuno come se si trattasse di realtà. » continua, rialzandosi e riprendendo a camminargli attorno, il ticchettio del bastone contro il legno del pavimento che rimbomba tetro nella stanza, per fermarsi davanti al ragazzo e alzargli il mento per essere in grado di assaporare ogni secondo della sua reazione, « Fingerai di essere mio figlio e mi chiamerai con l’appellativo di ‘padre’, o qualsiasi altra variazione tu preferisca. »  
Il silenzio che segue quell’affermazione sa di aria viziata e stantia, i secondi che come gocce d’acqua in uno stillicidio piovono sulla fronte di James e tentano di scavarsi la strada verso la sua mente. Lucius si ciba della sorpresa che gli dipinge il volto ancora macchiato di fanciullezza, l’oltraggio che gli storce le labbra e il naso; gli sembra di poter sentire i suoi pensieri, il modo quasi disperato in cui sta cercando di districare la parola “padre” dall’immagine dell’uomo che lo ha cresciuto.  
Che sia Harry o Fleamont a Lucius poco importa. Sa solo che sta forzando il ragazzo davanti a sé in una situazione che gli procura un misto di umiliazione e disagio, e tanto gli basta.  
« Stai scherzando, vero? » riesce in qualche modo a chiedere il giovane, la voce che fatica a oltrepassare la convinzione che, sì, dev’essere uno scherzo, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
La risata che scaturisce dalla gola dell’uomo sembra arrivare direttamente dalle viscere più cupe della terra, un suono come ferro arrugginito e vapori acidi che corrodono la sua pelle.  
« Assolutamente no. » sibila in risposta, dandogli le spalle con lentezza e camminando piano per tornare a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, accavallando le gambe e adagiando le lunghe dita da ragno sui braccioli, tenendo il bastone nell’altra mano. Si sente totalmente in controllo della situazione, come effettivamente è, e la sensazione gli accarezza seducente la pelle come un amante che non vede da troppo tempo. Desidera possedere quel controllo, farlo ancora più suo, tenere James fra le proprie dita come un dio farebbe con un debole fantoccio di carne che da solo si è dato l’appellativo di essere umano. Vuole minacciare di stringerlo nel pugno e vedere la sua disperazione, dissetarsi delle preghiere che zampilleranno dalle sue labbra come acqua da una fonte, risparmiarlo solo per giocare maggiormente con lui.  
Gli occhi di James continuano a perlustrare il suo viso alla ricerca di rassicurazione, della certezza che non debba davvero sottostare a quell’umiliazione, ma il viso di Lucius è una lastra di dura pietra e i suoi occhi gelidi ghiacciai. L’uomo lo osserva deglutire, chiudere gli occhi e cercare nuovamente di allontanare dalla sua mente l’immagine della sua reale figura paterna.  
« Dimmi James, è da molto che giochiamo. Desideri venire? » domanda, la voce più bassa e suadente, tipica dei loro pomeriggi insieme, quel tono di voce così simile ad un ombra che scivola sul pavimento e gli raggiunge la carne, facendola fremere e tremare. James inspira e riapre gli occhi, fissando quelle due pozze di calda e bagnata terra nei suoi, sterili e asettici.  
« Sì, per favore. » geme piano, il membro ancora gonfio e stretto alla base dall’anello. Lucius picchietta il bastone a terra, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, e le corde si stringono al suo corpo insieme a quello stesso anello, togliendo il fiato al ragazzo e facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
« Manca qualcosa. » gli fa notare l’uomo, facendo mordere il labbro inferiore del giovane e guardarlo con quel fuoco che cerca ogni volta di tirargli fuori, la fiamma di un combattente che fatica a convincere se stesso ad abbassare la testa.  
« P-Padre… » lo sente sibilare, il suo spirito guerrigliero da stupido Grifondoro che scalpita per contrastare la vampata di umiliazione che lo ha attraversato.  
« Meglio. » commenta Lucius, sedendosi più comodo e posando le spalle allo schienale della poltrona, « Ripeti la risposta, questa volta come si deve. Vuoi venire, James? »  
La terra negli occhi del ragazzo brulica di vita, il fuoco che per ora riesce ad evaporare l’acqua di un’umiliazione che brucia più che rinfrescare. Inspira dal naso, sicuramente ripetendosi ancora e ancora nella mente, come un mantra, che quella è solo una parola, che il loro è solo un gioco.  
Tante sono ancora le cose che James deve imparare riguardo la sottomissione.  
« Sì, padre, per favore. »  
La voce del ragazzo è ridotta ad un sussurro, un suono sofferto che in qualche modo riesce ad erompere dalla sua gola, oltrepassando la sua cocciutaggine e il suo orgoglio. Dovrebbe ormai sapere che quando giocano non ha bisogno di mantenere niente di tutto quello, che quando giocano non c’è spazio per il suo amor proprio o la sua ostinazione.  
Quando sono loro due da soli, nascosti da tutto e tutti, c’è posto solo per gli ordini di Lucius e la sua totale ubbidienza.  
« E sei dell’idea di meritartelo? » è la successiva domanda che come il lancio di un incantesimo deforma il viso del ragazzo, la sua risposta affermativa e indignata che gli danza sulla lingua; ma per sua fortuna le labbra rimangono chiuse, un leggero e basso ringhio il solo suono che riverbera dalla sua gola, « Pensi di meritarti anche solo una delle cose che possiedi, Potter? » continua Lucius, le parole che si marcano mano a mano di maggiore aggressività fino a sfociare nel cognome del ragazzo come lo scoppio di una bomba.  
James alza il mento, ostentando una sicurezza che non possiede, il suo viso una finestra aperta sul mare di emozioni che lo sta travolgendo; l’uomo riesce a vedere il dubbio che lo logora, l’odio per se stesso e il suo orientamento che si insinuano in ogni angolo della sua epidermide, l’insicurezza che brucia i suoi nervi e la certezza nel profondo del cuore di non essere mai abbastanza che raggiunge i suoi occhi e li colora di verde. Verde come l’invidia che prova nei confronti del fratello che con tanta facilità ottiene risultati scolastici migliori dei suoi e che con il suo viso d’angelo ammalia chiunque lo incontri, verde come l’invidia che lo divora al pensiero di come sua sorella possa benissimo batterlo in quanto a bravura sulla scopa ma che non lo fa semplicemente perché il Quidditch non rientra nei suoi interessi.  
Apre le labbra per rispondere ma Lucius lo precede.  
« La tua famiglia, i tuoi amici, il tuo talento… credi di meritare tutto questo? » gli domanda, un sentimento ruvido e accartocciato su se stesso che si insinua nella sua voce come veleno, accendendo il suo viso. Perché tutto ciò che vede ora l’uomo è il suo James, cinquant’anni prima, un ragazzo che avrebbe potuto ottenere qualsiasi cosa e ne era ben consapevole, che si ostinava a cavalcare l’onda della sua popolarità; che se n’era andato da lui, preferendo una Nata Babbana.  
Il giovane distoglie lo sguardo e questo incrina qualcosa dentro Lucius. Come quando si è alzato in piedi, poco prima, la sua maschera sembra vibrare, un sasso di verità lanciato nel suo lago di menzogne, ma quando l’acqua smette di ondeggiare tutto ritorna come prima.  
Le sue dita si alzano, muovendosi sinuose e facendo segno di avvicinarsi. Immediatamente, chiamate dall’incantesimo, le corde attorno al corpo di James fanno spostare la sedia lungo il pavimento, il suono accompagnato dai leggeri grugniti del giovane. Quando si ferma è perché non potrebbe più proseguire, le ginocchia del ragazzo ai lati delle gambe accavallate di Lucius.  
« Non mi hai risposto. » lo incita, picchiettando con la punta della scarpa sul suo polpaccio.  
« Sì. »  
Un’occhiata.  
« Sì, _papà_. » si corregge immediatamente James, sicuramente per paura che lui possa stringere maggiormente le costrizioni sul suo corpo. Il suo comportamento viene comunque apprezzato e qualche momento dopo l’anello alla base del suo membro rilassa un poco la sua morsa.  
« Io non credo proprio. » ribatte, il tono orribilmente pacato, prima di afferrare il suo viso con la mano che non sta tenendo il bastone da passeggio, sporgendosi verso di lui con un linguaggio corporeo che trasuda aggressività, in netto contrasto con la sua voce tranquilla. Il dolore alla mascella lo distoglie dall’orrida sensazione di aver mantenuto un’erezione per tutto quel tempo, il fiato corto.  
« Sai cosa credo, invece? Che tu sia un piccolo insolente che elemosina da me un’attenzione che vorrebbe da suo padre. » sussurra, come il sibilo di un serpente, e l’uomo sente un impeto di soddisfazione nel vedere gli occhi del giovane spalancarsi, inorridito dall’essere letto dentro con così tanta facilità, sentendosi ancor più nudo di quanto non lo sia già senza vestiti addosso. Lo vede cercare di scuotere la testa ma le sue dita si irrigidiscono, trattenendo fermo il suo viso, pollice e medio che premono con forza nel punto in cui la mandibola si unisce all’osso temporale.  
« Non osare contraddirmi, sai benissimo che ho ragione. » continua, lasciando andare il bastone e ignorando il suo ruzzolare a terra con il suono secco del metallo contro il legno, « Hai un così viscerale bisogno di essere guardato, James, di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso… forse dovrei umiliarti in questo modo nel bel mezzo della Sala Grande durante la cena. » mormora freddo, la mano ora libera ad accarezzare con la punta delle dita il suo petto e il complicato ricamo delle corde sul suo corpo.  
Il giovane agita le braccia costrette dietro lo schienale basso della sedia, le mani chiuse a pugno quasi fosse pronto a combattere, la terra nei suoi occhi che affoga sotto all’attacco di un’acquazzone che minaccia di sradicare da essa ogni cosa possa contenere. James sbatte velocemente le palpebre, ansimando, e cerca di liberarsi dalla sua mano.  
« N-no… »  
« No cosa, James? »  
« No, papà. » geme piano il ragazzo, e i suoi occhi sono un baratro nel quale Lucius ha un viscerale bisogno di gettarsi, sul fondo del quale desidera trovare sollievo a un dolore che nessuna medicina può alleviare, un dolore che il suo corpo non può più sostenere.  
« No? » domanda serafico, le dita che scendono lungo il suo stomaco e raggiungono il suo membro dolorante, gonfio e bisognoso, « Non vuoi essere guardato? Posso lasciarti qui, allora. Abbandonarti. » gli dice, sussurrando l’ultima parola con particolare sadismo.  
Per James quella è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Le sue spalle tremano dal pianto che sta cercando di contenere, i denti a torturare il labbro inferiore e gli occhi… dèi, i suoi occhi sono un mare sporco di terra e sabbia, acqua colma di disperazione e terra straripante di quella vita che vorrebbe bere e divorare, prosciugandola.  
« Basta, ti prego… » lo supplica e la sua voce è il miagolio di una bestia ferita, il viso un quadro astratto di umiliazione e sofferenza.  
Ma per Lucius non è abbastanza, non riesce a saziarsi di quelle sensazioni così reali, vere, tangibili, che così impetuose trasudano dalla sua pelle grazie alla sua anima ancora integra, ancora _viva_.  
« Cosa vuoi che smetta, James? » domanda, chiudendo le dita attorno alla sua erezione e muovendole con lentezza, stimolandolo attraverso il dolore. Il ragazzo apre la bocca per rilasciare un gemito sofferto, un singhiozzo che trova la strada attraverso la sua gola, e il suo respiro si fa più rarefatto.  
« Q-Questo… » balbetta, incerto, cercando le parole attraverso la nebbia di una disperazione che la sua giovane mente non ha ancora imparato a conoscere, « Mi fai del male… basta, ti prego. Non ignorarmi, papà! »  
E Lucius sorride, un sorriso sbieco e malato, gli occhi che brillano vitrei e intenti ad osservare un presente che funge da scheletro per un passato distorto. Perché ai suoi occhi James lo sta supplicando di non andarsene, di non sposare Narcissa, di non permettere a se stesso di unirsi a Lily Evans e di costruire una famiglia lontano da lui; ai suoi occhi James sta cercando di convincerlo a trovare il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto, di affrontare le conseguenze; di impedire ad entrambi di morire, in due modi completamente diversi.  
« Continua. » gli ordina, mantenendo la cadenza lenta delle sue carezze e facendolo agitare sotto i suoi polpastrelli per il dolore e la frustrazione.  
« Smettila di esserci per il mondo intero e non per me, di non vedere quanto mi sento solo, di ignorare che ho paura di deluderti, che-- che voglio renderti fiero, papà! »  
La sua voce si incrina definitivamente sull’ultima parola e Lucius lascia andare la sua mandibola nel momento in cui il ragazzo inizia ad agitarsi maggiormente, tanto da strattonare le corde e far spostare la sedia.  
Il gesto delle dita dell’uomo è quasi impercettibile, ma abbastanza perché la magia funzioni. Il cerchio attorno alla base del suo membro sparisce, permettendo al suo piacere di venirgli letteralmente strappato dalla carne. Le lacrime di James scorrono copiose sulle sue guance, i muscoli dell’intero corpo che si tendono in spasmi dolorosi, così come doloroso e bellissimo è l’orgasmo che lo coglie e lo divora, esplodendogli sotto la pelle e nella testa, cancellando per un lungo e immobile istante ognuna delle sue sensazioni.  
Lucius non smette di muovere la mano, alla stessa medesima cadenza, e questo semplicemente perché la sua testa è ovunque tranne che lì.  
Il suo James non viene in questo modo. Il suo James dischiude le labbra per prendere un profondo respiro prima di chiuderle e lasciarsi andare ad un lungo e roco gemito gutturale che rimbomba nelle ossa di Lucius anche ore dopo i loro incontri. Il suo James gonfia il petto e muove le spalle come un leone -oh, l’ironia- che ha catturato la sua preda, godendo della vittoria.  
Il suo James non geme a labbra aperte, acuto, il busto in avanti quasi si volesse chiudere a riccio, nascondersi; no, lui getterebbe la testa all’indietro e si esporrebbe, orgoglioso di se stesso, di come appare e del piacere che sente. Il suo James non chiuderebbe le palpebre travolto dalla stanchezza ma al contrario terrebbe gli occhi puntati su di lui, ben aperti, per offrirgli l’orgasmo a metà fra un dono e una sfida.  
Il suo James…  
« B-Basta… ! »  
La voce del ragazzo è sottile, sofferta, e Lucius si rende conto di avere ancora la mano che si muove sul suo membro, costringendolo a sensazioni che sono tutt’altro che piacevoli. Un fumo denso e nero gli riempie la cassa toracica mentre smette di toccarlo e il ragazzo si lascia andare ad una serie di ringraziamenti fra le lacrime, la testa a penzoloni e il corpo molle, stanco, disfatto.  
Il fumo gli ottura la gola, riempiendogli i polmoni, ed è con un gesto meccanico che ordina alle corde di liberare il suo giocattolino, il corpo del ragazzo che si affloscia contro di lui.  
“ _È sbagliato, è tutto sbagliato..._ “  
La pelle di James è sudata, calda, e le braccia dell’uomo si muovono grazie ad un sentimento che non vorrebbe provare che gli brucia in bocca, accogliendolo sulle sue gambe e facendogli posare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
« Grazie, grazie, grazie, grazie… » mormora il giovane, gli occhi fuori fuoco e le guance bagnate, il petto che ad intervalli irregolari viene scosso da un singhiozzo. E nonostante il bollore del corpo che tiene in braccio, piccolo e forse irrimediabilmente spezzato, tutto attorno a lui cala il gelo, la brina che gli si raccoglie ai bordi dei vestiti e la testa che gli esplode di ricordi e immagini: il tavolo da pranzo del Manor sporco di sangue, il castello di Hogwarts in fiamme, la moglie che si chiede dove sia il figlio, un uomo che gli da la notizia della morte dei coniugi Potter, e poi ancora torture, sevizie, umiliazioni…  
Non sa quanto a lungo durino quelle immagini, un fiume in piena che lo travolge e lo trascina, l’acqua che si chiude attorno alla sua gola e gli comprime la cassa toracica, ma quando fra le immagini spunta un sorriso sbarazzino su un viso delineato da arruffati capelli corvini Lucius stringe per riflesso il corpo del giovane contro il proprio petto, dondolandosi appena sul posto.  
« L-Lucius… ? » si sente chiamare, ma il suono è talmente flebile che potrebbe benissimo arrivare dalla sua memoria; e forse è realmente così.  
« Sono qui. » ansima, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé e la paura a cristallizzare il sangue nelle sue vene, « Li sento. »  
Se fosse lucido sarebbe in grado di percepire la confusione di James, che cerca di districarsi dalle sue braccia ma con poco successo. Lo sente però tirare su con il naso, le lacrime che lentamente si asciugano sulle sue guance piene.  
« Di chi parli? » a malapena lo sente chiedere, « Sono tornati tua moglie e Scorpius? Devo andarmene? »  
« Non senti il freddo? » lo ignora, dondolandosi ancora su se stesso, « Sono qui per portarti via. Portano via tutto ciò che mi fa stare bene, porteranno via anche te James, ma non posso permetterglielo. Non di nuovo. »  
La voce dell’uomo è bassa, quasi temesse di essere sentito da qualcuno, e la paura gli fa mangiare le parole. Il ragazzo non ha idea di che cosa stia parlando, ma sente una sensazione nascergli nello stomaco e decide di affidarsi a quella, seguendo l’istinto che contraddistingue la sua Casa. Deglutendo l’ombra sbiadita di un singhiozzo, porta una mano alla nuca del più grande, le dita che tremano dalla paura di sbagliare, e inspira profondamente prima di parlare.  
« Nessuno mi porta via. » gli sussurra incerto, facendosi guidare dall’istinto, « Ho sbagliato ad andarmene la prima volta e non accadrà più. »  
L’uomo non ne sembra convinto ed è solo dopo due lunghissimi minuti passati con la propria fronte nascosta contro il petto di James che rilassa i muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle, spingendo il corpo nudo del giovane un poco lontano da sé e facendolo spostare nuovamente sulla sedia.  
Lucius tiene gli occhi e il viso bassi mentre si tende per recuperare il proprio bastone da passeggio e usarlo come aiuto ad alzarsi in piedi. Le mani gli tremano un poco e porge la schiena al giovane, ancora spaventato e confuso.  
« Vattene. Per oggi abbiamo finito. »  
Le parole rimangono sospese come un incantesimo mal fatto, la magia che ristagna l’aria e pizzica in modo fastidioso la pelle. James se la sente addosso, mischiata al sudore e a quel piacere che pare così lontano nel tempo, la sensazione agrodolce di una soddisfazione sentita solo per metà.  
Vorrebbe poterglielo dire, anche se Lucius ha tutto il diritto -secondo le regole fra loro- di ignorare le sue parole. Sa benissimo che non è così che dovrebbe essere, ne è perfettamente consapevole, ma ormai non ha idea di come liberarsi dall’intricata ragnatela di segreti nel quale si è lasciato cadere.  
Avrebbe voluto del tempo per riprendersi, come le altre volte. Se tutto fosse andato come doveva andare, l’uomo avrebbe chiamato un elfo per far mangiare qualcosa a James e farlo riprendere; dopodiché, una volta finito, lo avrebbe fatto rivestire e lo avrebbe accompagnato al camino, per permettergli di raggiungere casa e farsi una doccia.  
Invece è accaduto qualcosa, durante la loro scena, qualcosa di non molto diverso da altre volte ma di gran lunga più intenso. Gli era capitato di vederlo scivolare nel passato, come se gli occhi perdessero fuoco su ciò che lo circondava e stessero invece guardando qualcosa di più lontano, ma non lo aveva mai visto reagire a quel modo. E il panico ha preso il sopravvento, facendogli esplodere cuore e vene dal terrore di peggiorare la situazione. Non è bravo con le parole (quello è Ted, che a volte sa entrarti nella testa e capire esattamente cosa tu abbia bisogno di sentirti dire!) e certamente non può sperare di capire l’uomo, ma tutto si aspettava meno che quelle parole, quel muro invalicabile di spesso ghiaccio che Lucius sa erigere _così dannatamente bene_.  
James sente la rabbia scalciare nel petto, combattere il fastidio di un orgasmo trattato come spazzatura e l’acido della voce del più grande che gli corrode la pelle. Si sente usato, quasi fosse uno straccio vecchio o un oggetto ormai rotto; come la più insignificante delle puttane. Non spera certo di ricevere dolcezza o percepire del sentimento, da un uomo come lui, ma non certo un trattamento simile. Non lo ha mai fatto.  
« … come, _scusa_? » gli domanda, la voce tremante e fradicia di ira, « Stai scherzando, mi auguro. Insomma, non puoi essere serio. Non puoi rivoltarmi come un calzino, farmi piangere, e poi cacciarmi a calci in culo come-- »  
« **_Linguaggio_**! » tuona Lucius con voce grossa, picchiando il bastone a terra, senza ancora voltarsi.  
James si sente investire da un moto di frustrazione e rabbia, amalgamati insieme da una tristezza e un dolore che non vorrebbe assolutamente provare ma che gli si incastrano dolorosamente fra le costole. Stringe i pugni, le unghie corte che si piantano nei palmi.  
“ _Guardami. Ti prego non ignorarmi, non anche tu_.”  
Il giovane si alza, incurante della propria nudità, ed è solo grazie all’ira che le sue gambe riescono a reggerlo senza cedere.  
È così stanco…  
« Potresti anche guardarmi mentre mi sbatti fuori casa come faresti con uno dei tuoi elfi. » una pausa, « _Signor Malfoy_. » aggiunge acido, sibilando quelle parole come veleno. Aspetta, attende che lui si volti e gli fissi i suoi occhi di ghiaccio addosso, come lastre taglienti infilzate dolorosamente nella sua carne, facendogli provare un dolore che preferisce di gran lunga al senso di perdita dell’essere ignorato. Attende il momento in cui si sentirà piccolo, quasi inutile di fronte a lui, quel momento di fuoco nel quale i loro caratteri si scontrano come eserciti nemici, il fragore della battaglia a caricare le loro voci. Ma non lo fa.  
Il vuoto gli si spande nel petto.  
« Ti ho detto di andartene, James. » lo sente dirgli, la voce più bassa, stanca quasi, e ne scorgerebbe il dolore se non fosse per il frastuono assordante della propria rabbia.  
« Vaffanculo. » mormora, la voce che gli si spezza in gola, prima di recuperare i vestiti e uscire dalla sala di lettura, sbattendo la porta con violenza.  
Ma il colpo non raggiunge Lucius, lontano nel tempo e nello spazio più di quanto non sia sano per lui essere.  
Sente il profumo di James, il _suo_ James, coccolargli le narici e costruire attorno a lui immagini che non esistono se non nella sua memoria; quell’aroma deciso, sporcato da un profumo di bassa qualità molto probabilmente acquistato in un negozietto Babbano, che gli porta alla mente le lunghe cavalcate in groppa al suo cavallo preferito, uno stupendo purosangue regalatogli del nonno per il suo settimo compleanno. E James è esattamente così, indomito come quello stesso purosangue che non ha mai saputo addomesticare fino in fondo, un cavallo al quale è impossibile mettere sella e briglie. Ma non possono stare lì, qualcuno potrebbe vederli; qualcuno potrebbe _sapere_ , e Lucius non può permettersi di perdere ogni cosa che possiede.  
Il nome, la ricchezza, il potere, la famiglia… e James.  
Il ragazzo che ha perso a diciassette anni, il ragazzo che ha dovuto guardare insieme a quella Nata Babbana mentre lui ha tentato di costruire un amore per Narcissa tutt’altro che naturale, quel ragazzo che ha perso una seconda volta una notte di Halloween, quel ragazzo che ha perso ancora e ancora ad ognuna delle scelte che ha compiuto e che lui -ne è certo- gli avrebbe rimproverato.  
Chiama un elfo, la voce dura come la pietra, e gli ordina di ripulire la stanza. I movimenti della piccola creatura sono veloci e silenziosi, fattore che permette all’uomo di rimanere nel suoi pensieri, intrappolato nella propria memoria e nella tempesta di se stesso.  
E tutto gira attorno a James, al suo nome dal sapore amaro di come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita se avesse avuto più coraggio, James e i suoi occhi di terra viva e pregna, James e la sua voce squillante che come aghi oltrepassa le sue difese.  
Il movimento del bastone da passeggio è secco, veloce per quanto la sua età gli permetta; ma i muscoli sono alimentati dal fuoco di una magia che non ha mai smesso di bruciare, ardente, impaziente e scapitante.  
Il rumore del vaso che si spezza esplode nella sala di lettura, l’acqua che cade a terra e l’elfo che si spaventa, correndo con uno squittio a raccogliere i cocci.  
« Vattene. » gli intima con rabbia e fastidio, « Vattene, qui hai finito! » lo riprende ancora, e la povera creatura sobbalza spaventata prima di ubbidire al suo ordine.  
Le parole pungono la sua gola, un diffuso e fastidioso senso di deja-vu, e quella sensazione che vagamente assomiglia al senso di colpa si trasforma in legna secca per il suo fuoco. Un altro colpo si abbatte sul tavolino -ora libero da qualsivoglia giocattolo- accanto alla poltrona, una prima ondata di energia magica che abbandona le sue dita e si scarica attraverso il legno del bastone; l’effetto è un tavolino distrutto e del fumo che si alza lento dagli angoli appena bruciati dei pezzi di legno.  
Ma non è abbastanza; il rumore non è stato abbastanza forte, così come la soddisfazione di scaricare la propria rabbia su qualcosa che può solo subire tutta la sua ira, che non si può difendere, qualcosa che può distruggere senza sentirsi un mostro.  
Lucius ne vuole di _più_.  
Mettendosi a gambe appena divaricate, per essere più stabile, l’uomo afferra il bastone da passeggio con entrambe le mani e si accanisce nuovamente sulla carcassa di legno del tavolino, che subisce i suoi colpi e cede sotto al fuoco della sua magia, le ondate che fanno tremare il bastone e lo portano a spezzarsi sotto le sue dita. Lucius si ritrova con il relitto di un cimelio che ha tenuto con cura per molti anni, e la rabbia gli divampa nuovamente nel petto.  
È tutta colpa di James, quella personalità come un gigante dalle fattezze dolci e color del miele, capace di accarezzare l’animo di Lucius con un’incredibile ed estranea dolcezza nelle sue enormi mani. E quel ragazzino, quello spavaldo piccolo gigante, gli somiglia tanto quanto è diverso da lui. Si guarda le mani tremanti, rugose, la pelle ormai sfinita dallo sforzo di tenere insieme quel corpo che pare più una carcassa, il vero se stesso che spinge contro i muscoli per disintegrarli e permettere ai resti di rimodellarsi sulla sua vera forma: un mostro.  
Perché alla fine è questo che è veramente, perché mai dovrebbe negarsi? Ha la sensazione che prima o poi si coricherà a letto, dopo aver bevuto la sua tisana e preso quelle medicine che tanto odia, e si sveglierà nel corpo di un ragno, le lunghe e nodose zampe pronte a tessere una ragnatela gemella a quella di bugie e menzogne che ha da sempre seminato nella vita di coloro che gli si sono avvicinati. Attende con ben celata ansia il momento in cui oltrepasserà il limite e persino i suoi cari smetteranno di avere pazienza con lui, il momento in cui si troverà solo, cosciente di aver infine perso ogni cosa.  
E tutto si riconduce a quel giorno, a quei secondi che si sono susseguiti dopo la sua domanda, che così tanto spesso gli aveva posto con tono scherzoso.  
“ _Scappiamo_.” aveva detto James, dopo avergli donato un amore che Lucius faticava a gestire, incapace di controllarne l’impeto, “ _Andiamo da qualche parte, dove vuoi tu. Magari in America. E ricominciamo tutto da capo, insieme._ ”  
“ _Sei un idiota._ ” era stata la risposta, alla quale il Grifondoro aveva risposto con una fragorosa risata mentre gli accarezzava i capelli quasi a volerglieli pettinare.  
“ _Sì, ma sono un idiota serio._ ” aveva insistito, “ _Il_ tuo _idiota_.”  
Il gemito che gli graffia la gola è l’inizio di un grido che pare un albero sradicato con forza dal terreno, le radici come nervi morti, e quando cade con un tonfo sulla terra arida e secca alza un polverone di ricordi e rimpianti.  
L’orologio a colonna giace ora sul pavimento, il vetro in frantumi e il tempo cristallizzato; ma non è ancora abbastanza, non lo è, ed è con fatica che lo capovolge per iniziare a premere con la suola della scarpa contro il debole legno, rompendolo con il rumore secco di ossa rotte.  
E grida ancora quando si volta per afferrare la sedia in ferro, alzandola sopra la propria testa con il fiato corto e il petto un mare di spilli. Grida ancora, ad ogni fendente, quando la usa per sferzare ulteriori colpi all’orologio, a quello che rimane del tavolino, alla libreria. Grida ancora quando la presa sulla sedia gli viene meno e si schianta contro una vetrinetta, disintegrando il fragile vetro. Grida ancora quando il proprio corpo si muove contro i libri, afferrandoli come riesce e tentando di strapparli, riuscendogli solo con quelli più delicati e vecchi; proprio come lui.  
Ogni muscolo del suo corpo strilla e impreca, un dolore sordo che gli esplode nelle orecchie ma che è incapace di silenziare la sofferenza che, invece, ha piantato i propri artigli nel suo petto. La magia lascia le sue dita, le sue mani, gli vortica attorno come un uragano di fiamme che prosciuga tutta l’aria della stanza, risucchiandola persino direttamente dai suoi polmoni, come una gelida mano che gli scende lungo la gola per strappargli ogni respiro, ed è con l’ennesimo libro deturpato fra i palmi che crolla a terra, sbattendo la spalla contro il mobile della libreria e il ginocchio contro il pavimento.  
Il fantasma del suo amor proprio, alimentato dagli insegnamenti di una vita, gli ordina di rimettersi in piedi ma nel farlo scivola sui fogli sparsi ovunque e i muscoli cedono definitivamente, facendolo rimanere steso a terra, gli occhi costretti a mettere a fuoco la devastazione che il proprio dolore ha provocato.  
Si sente umiliato dalla propria malattia, dalle scelte che ha fatto, umiliato da e di fronte a se stesso, una scottatura che nessun unguento potrà mai curare.  
Nemmeno il dolce balsamo che è James; _James Sirius_.  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, se il ragazzo si trovi ancora sotto il suo tetto o meno, ma quando sente la voce di Narcissa chiamare a gran voce il suo nome chiude gli occhi. Abbassa le palpebre, ormai rese pesanti, e rimane ad ascoltare il suono del suo respiro rauco e del suo battito cardiaco, quel cuore che ancora, nonostante tutto, ha il coraggio di battere e pompargli veleno nelle vene.  
È stanco. Come molte altre volte, in seguito alle proprie crisi, Lucius è costretto a fare i conti con i frutti delle sue azioni, obbligato a guardare l’abisso dei suoi peccati e vederli sputargli in viso uno dopo l’altro.  
La voce di Narcissa è un suono che dovrebbe creargli dolore, la sua preoccupazione ridotta solo ad un fastidio passeggero. La lascia fare, quando gli accarezza il viso e i capelli, non si oppone al gesto della sua bacchetta quando viene aiutato a rimettersi in piedi da una magia che, ormai, lui non può più compiere.  
Ma vorrebbe; oh, se lo vorrebbe…

 

*~*~*

 

Il suono della legna che brucia nel camino è un accompagnamento statico per la sua mente annebbiata dai farmaci. Dopo la sua crisi di qualche mese prima, Lucius ha dovuto affrontare l’ennesima serie di visite da parte dei migliori guaritori che sua moglie è stata in grado di trovare, maghi e streghe che poco possono comprendere di lui.  
Ma non si è rifiutato. Perché farlo? Sarebbe stato un gesto controproducente, visto che avrebbe solo fatto preoccupare maggiormente la sua famiglia e avrebbe dato loro un motivo più che valido per pensare che Lucius ormai non possa più essere curato. L’uomo ne è profondamente convinto ma, fin tanto che i suoi familiari non sono di quell’idea, lui può continuare a godersi la sua parziale libertà fra le mura di casa; una libertà malnutrita, malata, mutilata e in fin di vita, ma pur sempre libertà.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta del suo studio e Lucius sospira.  
« Entra. »  
Non si volta per vedere chi sia, riconosce immediatamente il passo delicato di Narcissa, il suo profumo e l’aroma della tisana che lei si premura di posare sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona.  
« Ti ho fatto preparare il té. Ti riscalderà, la temperatura è scesa rispetto a questa mattina. » si raccomanda la donna, accarezzandogli il viso con le dita piccole e delicate, che si assicurano poi che la coperta di lana gli copra a sufficienza le gambe, « Ho sentito Draco, dice che Scorpius non vede l’ora di venirci a trovare. Ha chiesto di te, Draco non riesce proprio a tranquillizzarlo che ora stai molto meglio e il ragazzo preferisce venire di persona. Ha chiesto se possono venirlo a trovare i due giovani Potter, solo per qualche ora, e non me la sono sentita di dirgli di no… »  
La mano di Lucius si chiude a pugno, lentamente, sul bracciolo della poltrona, mentre sua moglie gli scioglie lo zucchero nel tè e lo gira premurosa con il cucchiaino. Nel frattempo, l’uomo si sente come quello stesso zucchero nel tè, preda di un vortice e sul punto di sciogliersi.  
È dal loro ultimo incontro che non ha più notizie di James Sirius, cosa abbastanza usuale visti i suoi impegni con la scuola, ma l’uomo è più che convinto di aver condiviso con lui l’ultima discesa all’inferno, per poi separarsi definitivamente. Nella sua memoria brillano ancora i suoi occhi, infiammati dalla rabbia e dal risentimento per un dolore che non era contemplato nei loro giochi.  
Lucius aveva superato il limite e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, in silenzio.  
Narcissa continua a parlare, raccontandogli di cosa le avesse scritto Draco nella sua lettera, di cosa avesse parlato con Astoria, di ciò che il nipote aveva raccontato della scuola e dei suoi amici. L’uomo cerca di ascoltare le sue parole, ci prova davvero, ma la sua voce dolce si mischia al rumore del fuoco che scoppietta nel camino, amalgamandosi come tempera fino a diventare semplice rumore neutro, un suono che non riesce a catturare davvero la sua attenzione.  
Gli sembra di vivere un’altra vita, la mente annebbiata dai farmaci, quando la moglie lo accompagna nel salotto per dare il bentornato ad uno Scorpius che gli sorride in modo quasi doloroso, come se il mondo fosse un posto meraviglioso e pieno di gioia. Lucius si trova a sentire un profondo senso di invidia nei suoi confronti, per quella felicità che gli riempie le labbra di sorrisi e risate, gli occhi di luce e la mente di speranze. Insieme a quell’invidia, come sempre, l’uomo percepisce un altro sentimento nascergli in un angolo della mente, un punto remoto e nascosto, per poi strisciargli fino alle tempie e pulsare con decisione.  
“ _Distruggilo_.” sussurra suadente la voce di quel sentimento, “ _Non vedi quanto è bello? Quanto è felice? Rubagli le risate e annienta la sua gioia._ ”  
Lucius allontana quei pensieri mentre il nipote lo stringe in un abbraccio caldo e morbido, sussurrandogli che ha sentito la sua mancanza e domandandogli come si sente, guardandolo negli occhi per tutto il tempo e ascoltando ognuna delle sue flebili risposte. Allontana quei pensieri mentre si spostano per condividere il pranzo, ascoltando tutto ciò che Scorpius ha da raccontargli riguardo alla scuola, ai suoi successi accademici, alle nozioni imparate, ai suoi compagni e ai suoi amici.  
Il petto di Lucius trema con forza a causa della malinconia e dell’invidia, sforzandosi di ascoltare le sue parole senza dare segno di ciò che quei racconti gli causano, ed è con fatica che allontana da sé i propri ricordi di Hogwarts.  
Il profumo della Sala Grande durante i pasti, il rumore delle posate e il vociferare degli studenti, i pensieri rivolti ora ai compiti da svolgere e ora alle attività pomeridiane, chi sceglieva di seguire questo o quell’altro corso e chi invece preferiva dedicarsi a tutt’altro tipo di attività extracurriculari. Ed è difficile non lasciarsi andare a quello che è stato il periodo più limpido della sua vita, nonostante avesse iniziato presto a tessere un’intricata rete di bugie, a costruirsi intorno un telaio di protezione, destinato ad infrangersi contro l’impeto di…  
« Lucius? »  
La voce di Narcissa richiama la sua attenzione appena in tempo, gli occhi che impiegano giusto un poco per delineare con precisione la sua figura. L’uomo apre le labbra, per parlare, ma non sa esattamente cosa dire.  
« Nonno, stai bene? » si preoccupa Scorpius, posando il tovagliolo e sporgendosi un poco verso di lui, « Qualcosa non va’? » gli domanda, la voce affrettata e le parole che si susseguono quasi spaventate, quasi se stessero inciampando su loro stesse. E l’uomo si rende conto che quei sentimenti, così limpidi e disinteressati, sono per lui, _solo_ per lui; inspira profondamente, gonfiando quel petto ormai cavo.  
« Sono solo stanco. » risponde, la voce appena strascicata, guardando suo nipote dritto negli occhi per cercare di tranquillizzarlo, « Credo che andrò a dormire un po’, perdonami se non rimango di più. »  
Qualcosa che credeva di aver dimenticato, o che temeva non avrebbe mai scoperto, gli scalda il petto quando vede il ragazzo rilassare le spalle e drizzare la schiena, sorridendo.  
« Ma certo, nonno! Non ti preoccupare, è importante che tu ti riposi. » gli dice, più tranquillo nonostante i suoi occhi chiari siano ancora pieni di preoccupazione, « E poi fra poco arriveranno Albus e James, e tendiamo ad essere un po’ fastidiosi noi tre insieme! » ride, facendo sorridere di rimando anche Narcissa, e quella scena quasi convince Lucius di quanto possano davvero essere una famiglia normale, due semplici nonni che stanno ospitando il loro unico nipote nella loro casa di campagna.  
Ma sa che non è così, anche se cerca di aggrapparsi a quell’impressione mentre Scorpius lo abbraccia nuovamente, in modo appena più composto e rispettoso rispetto a poche ore prima, e Lucius non è sicuro se di come questo lo faccia sentire, se orgoglioso o triste. L’uomo cerca di tenersi stretta la sensazione di appartenere ad una famiglia normale, di vivere una vita normale e di essere una persona normale mentre la moglie lo aiuta a mettersi a letto, rimboccandogli le coperte e accarezzandogli la fronte. La guarda per un lungo momento, vedendo una bellezza ormai sfiorita fra le sue leggere rughe, ma si culla del sentimento che le brilla negli occhi, un sentimento che lui non si è mai sentito in grado di restituire in pieno.  
E quando sente la porta chiudersi, ogni suono estraniato da quelle quattro mura, Lucius si lascia andare ad un sonno che si alterna a sogni di una dolorosa dolcezza e incubi freddamente crudeli.  
Nel suo mondo onirico il suo corpo è nuovamente giovane, forte ma soprattutto sano, così come lo è la sua mente. In quel mondo creato da desideri e rimpianti, Lucius non ha compiuto nessuna di quelle scelte che si sono rivelate essere solo errori dettati dalla sua codardia nei confronti della vita.  
Attorno a sé vede i contorni di una casa che non ha mai abitato ma che sente di poter chiamare propria. L’arredamento non è niente che potrebbe ricollegarsi al mondo magico e questo gli fa intuire che potrebbe essere di fattura Babbana; nonostante questo, ciò che vede gli piace.  
Dalla stanza accanto giunge della musica, un suono composto da strumenti imprecisi che sono di molto lontani dalla perfezione magica, e un ragazzo cerca di seguire con la propria voce quella del cantante, fallendo miseramente. E Lucius sente dalle sue stesse labbra nascere una risata divertita, un suono limpido che così tanto pare simile ad una delle tante risate che ha sentito scaturire dalla gola del nipote quando è in compagnia dei due giovani Potter.  
Lucius ride mentre entra nella stanza dalla quale proviene la musica, notando un ragazzo di spalle intendo a cucinare qualcosa, il ripiano della cucina sommerso di ingredienti e pentole.  
L’uomo ha un tuffo al cuore nel riconoscere quei capelli, ora sporchi di farina, sempre disordinati e fra i quali amava passare le dita, nonostante non l’avesse mai ammesso. Si sente la terra mancargli sotto ai piedi quando il ragazzo davanti a lui si volta, notandolo e sorridendogli con la stessa intensità del sole.  
E Lucius è convinto di star davvero guardando quella stella, ad occhio nudo, perché la sua mente sembra prendere fuoco.  
“ _James_.” gli riverbera dal corpo, e il giovane uomo davanti a lui posa ciò che aveva in mano -non è importante, non è importante niente che non sia lui- per andargli in contro e prendergli il viso fra le mani. Continua a sorridergli, il mondo attorno a loro che cambia come vittima di un pittore impazzito, ma a lui non interessa davvero.  
Perché tutto ciò che i suoi occhi stanno guardando in quel momento, il viso rilassato di James, la linea della mandibola un poco dura e coperta da un leggero strato di barba, le labbra sottili e sempre piegate in quel perenne sorriso con il quale il Grifondoro era abituato ad affrontare il mondo, tutto quello è la sola cosa che importa davvero in quel mondo in costante mutazione.  
E i suoi occhi… dèi, i suoi occhi sono un mare pulsante, l’acqua fangosa di una palude pullulante di quella vita che così tanto manca dai propri, di occhi, squarci di gelidi cieli e lastre ghiacciate.  
Eppure James era in grado di trovare calore anche in quegli occhi, di vederne una sottile bellezza che ha sempre cercato di raccontargli. Lucius si pente di non averlo mai ascoltato, di non avergli mai lasciato la possibilità di mostrargli ciò che vedeva in lui, di avergli più volte impedito di ampliare i suoi orizzonti.  
James gli tiene il viso fra le mani, la terra che letteralmente sparisce da sotto i loro piedi; eppure entrambi rimangono sospesi, le vesti che fluttuano come se si trovassero in acqua. James lo guarda sorridendo e gli sfrega il naso contro il suo, in un gesto infantile al quale Lucius, in passato, ha sempre risposto allontanandosi ed alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma che ora accoglie con il viso rilassato e gli occhi chiusi.  
Ammetterlo è doloroso, ma gli manca. L’uomo sente la mancanza non solo di James, della sua personalità e di ciò che era in grado di fargli provare e sentire, ma sente anche la mancanza di ciò che non hanno mai condiviso, tutte quelle esperienze che avrebbero potuto chiamare proprie se solo Lucius avesse avuto più coraggio, se solo si fosse permesso di essere felice.  
Il suo mondo onirico trema a quel pensiero, il viso di James che si distorce come l’acqua che si increspa a causa di un sasso, la pietra che raggiunge piano il fondale. E così il viso del ragazzo mischia se stesso, riprendendo forma in quello di un altro ragazzo, qualcuno che come il Grifone ha saputo scuotere il mondo di Lucius, ha saputo donare un attimo di pace in quel mare di dolore.  
James Sirius lo guarda, il viso pacato in netto contrasto con i suoi occhi di fuoco. L’uomo si sente più vecchio di fronte a lui di quanto non sia mai stato, ma il giovane non deride per la sua vecchiaia, non si prende gioco di lui e della sua malattia. Al contrario lo guarda come un cucciolo osserva il suo padrone, una sottile e particolare devozione che fluttua nei suoi occhi di terra.  
“ _Attendo i tuoi ordini._ ” sussurrano quelle zolle di fango fradice di lacrime, “ _Istruiscimi_.” lo pregano, e quando Lucius apre le labbra per rispondergli si sente improvvisamente tirare verso il basso da una forza di gravità che pare essersi risvegliata dal suo sonno.  
L’aria gli sferza il viso con violenza, quello stesso viso che James Sirius sta ancora tenendo fra le mani piccole e morbide, e l’ossigeno gli viene tolto dai polmoni come se si trovasse ancora ad Askaban. Il gelo gli si attorciglia alle caviglie, risalendogli le gambe e il busto, e nonostante il terrore gli attanagli il petto non vede alcun segno del suo tormento sul viso di James Sirius.  
“ _Attendo i tuoi ordini_.” sembrano ancora dire i suoi occhi, “ _Istruiscimi_.” paiono ripetere, ma Lucius non ha parole per lui. Non ha ordini, non ha insegnamenti o lezioni da impartirgli. Come potrebbe essere una guida quando la sua vita è stata un susseguirsi di errori e dolori? Come potrebbe sperare di avere ancora la possibilità di toccare quell’angolo di paradiso che è James Sirius dopo averlo trascinato all’inferno con sé?  
La sua caduta giunge al termine quando Lucius apre gli occhi, il petto che si alza e si abbassa nel disperato tentativo di recuperare il fiato perso, e l’uomo ha bisogno di qualche minuto per rendersi conto che si trova nella propria stanza, nel proprio letto, le tende tirate per permettergli di riposare. Ma il buio non aiuta i suoi occhi a distinguere ciò che è reale da ciò che appartiene al suo passato, e si porta una mano al petto mentre percepisce l’effetto anestetico dei farmaci sulla sua mente.  
Si mette seduto, il fiato ancora corto e i muscoli tremanti, la pelle ricoperta da un fastidioso strato di sudore freddo, e non è certo di sapere quanto tempo passi prima che la moglie apra la porta per controllare il suo stato.  
« Tesoro, ti sei svegliato? » gli chiede, entrando nella stanza con un vassoio nelle mani, posandolo sul comodino prima di aprire le tende per rivelare il cielo scuro della sera, « Gli amici di Scorpius se ne sono andati da poco, mentre lui ha preferito andare in camera a leggere un libro. Come ti senti? » gli domanda, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui e incrociando le dita al grembo.  
L’uomo la guarda per un lungo momento, per una volta sinceramente indeciso su quale bugia raccontarle. Perché dopo una vita passata a mentire, si sente stanco di tutte le sue barriere e i suoi meccanismi di difesa. Che, però, sono duri a morire.  
« Meglio. Ma vorrei che mi accompagnassi al mio studio, desidero passare del tempo da solo. » le chiede, ricevendo un sorriso come risposta.  
« Prima la tua medicina, Lucius. Poi lo studio. »  
Quando finalmente l’uomo si trova nuovamente da solo, oltre la porta del suo piccolo angolo di tranquillità, si prende un momento per osservare lo spazio che lo circonda. Ogni cosa in quella stanza è stata aggiustata con la magia, dai libri che sono tornati ad essere impilati gli uni accanto agli altri negli scaffali, all’orologio a colonna che continua inesorabile a segnare il tempo che passa fino al tavolino di fianco alla sua amata poltrona.  
E, proprio su quel tavolino, Lucius nota una pergamena stropicciata e piegata con poca grazia, come se chi l’ha lasciata l’avesse tenuta fra le mani per molto tempo, indeciso sul da farsi. L’uomo sente un’istintiva ondata di rabbia attraversargli il corpo, domandandosi chi abbia osato entrare nel suo studio senza il suo permesso, ma solo qualche istante dopo una strana sensazione di deja-vù si sostituisce a quell’ira, facendolo camminare a passo incerto verso la poltrona, il ticchettio del suo bastone da passeggio che accompagna ogni suo passo.  
Si siede, esalando un sospiro stanco, prima di prendere quella lettera con dita appena tremanti.

“ _Lucius,_

_non sono molto bravo con le parole, quindi mi scuserai se ciò che ti sto scrivendo avrà poco senso. Ma in qualche modo dovevo dirtelo, e visto che parlare con te è difficile ho pensato di scriverti una lettera.  
Almeno in questo modo non potrai interrompermi.  
Non mi è piaciuto come mi hai trattato l’ultima volta. Ho pensato a lungo se tornare o meno da te e ammetto che ho anche pensato di denunciarti.  
Forse perché un po’ te lo meriti.  
Però, per quanto odio ammetterlo, c’è qualcosa che mi spinge a tornare. Avrei voluto scriverti prima ma so di non poterlo fare, perché tua moglie non deve scoprire niente. E quindi ho aspettato di essere invitato a casa tua da Scorpius, per lasciarti questa lettera dove solo tu potevi vederla.  
Qualcosa mi impedisce di avercela con te al punto da rovinarti la vita. Qualcosa mi fa sentire incompleto se non sono con te, e forse sono pazzo a pensarlo ma ho voglia di ciò che mi fai sentire. Non ho idea di cosa significhi, ma voglio che continui.  
Ma non più con regole che non conosco davvero, non senza farti sapere che mi stai facendo del male, non senza poterti fermare.  
Io… mi sono informato. Non so se quello che facciamo è davvero ciò che ho letto, ma voglio qualcosa che possa far stare bene anche me.  
Ne ho bisogno, Lucius. Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia stare bene.  
Voglio parlare, voglio dei limiti, e voglio che tu mi insegni cosa ti fa del male, perché non voglio più che accada ciò che è successo l’ultima volta.  
Mi hai fatto paura. Non sapevo se stavo facendo la cosa giusta o meno. Non so nemmeno cosa effettivamente sia successo.  
Scegli un weekend, e io troverò il modo di venire da te._

_James Sirius_ ”

Il ticchettio dell’orologio a muro è il solo rumore che accompagna Lucius nella lettura, assieme al rumore leggero del suo respiro e lo sfregare delle sue dita su quella pergamena di bassa qualità. Le parole gli vorticano nella testa, attorno e dentro, con la calma della terra attorno al sole. Non ha mai creduto di poterlo pensare, ma si sente strano al pensiero di essere, per il ragazzo, importante come quella stessa stella lo è per la terra; di essere quella luce che permette alla fertile terra di creare vita, di crescere e mutare.  
Ciò che legge fatica a trovare un posto nella sua mente, a trovare un senso che possa coesistere con l’idea che l’uomo ha di se stesso.  
James ha bisogno di lui. Lo ripete, con quella scrittura un po’ affrettata di chi non ha tempo per la forma ma predilige la sostanza, di chi sta cercando di togliersi di dosso parole che non è certo di saper trovare.  
James ha bisogno di lui e di ciò che gli fa sentire, e Lucius inizia a comprendere di come i loro incontri non fossero solo un modo per lui di sfuggire al proprio inferno, ma anche un modo per il ragazzo di percepire qualcosa che non poteva trovare altrove. Ma di cosa si tratta, esattamente?  
“ _Voglio parlare_ ”, gli ha scritto, e quelle due parole sembrano per un momento aride e cave prima di aprirsi e riversargli addosso un uragano di implicazioni, facendogli quasi mancare il respiro.  
Cioè che il ragazzo desidera ha un nome, e Lucius non è sicuro di volerlo tanto quanto lui. Non è sicuro di esserne pronto, di avere la forza per imbarcarsi in qualcosa del genere, così simile a ciò che gli è stato proposto molti anni prima ma al contempo così diverso.  
Forse, si dice, quella lettera è la sua seconda possibilità.  
No, non la lettera. James. James è la sua seconda possibilità, giunta forse troppo in ritardo o forse esattamente nel momento nel quale ne ha più bisogno e nel quale è maggiormente in grado di apprezzarla.  
Lucius ha sempre pensato che i loro fossero incontri di sesso, momenti nei quali si divertiva a torturare il più giovane e ingannare se stesso di non essere un cadavere ambulante, un’anima in decomposizione.  
Eppure… James ha bisogno di _lui_.  
L’uomo si alza dalla poltrona, facendo leva sul bastone da passeggio, e si incammina lentamente verso la libreria, più precisamente uno dei suoi scaffali. Con la mano tremante, le dita rigide, afferra una boccetta di inchiostro e una penna, tornando a sedersi con non poca fatica, compiendo un passo alla volta, ma nonostante la malattia si sente animato di una nuova forza, qualcosa che ribolle pacata nei meandri di se stesso. Qualcosa che ha voglia di essere nuovamente felice, di gettarsi nelle braccia di questa seconda opportunità che sente, nel profondo, di non meritare davvero.

“ _Il prossimo weekend sarò solo a casa.  
Mi aspetto che tu sia puntuale e vestito come si conviene_.”

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
